Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai
by lilianarena
Summary: Mendapat kabar bahwa sekolah akan diliburkan selama 1 minggu, Kise tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia dan yang lainnya membujuk kapten mereka untuk berlibur bersama-sama ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka. Bagaimana kisah liburan mereka? Warning: OOC, typo everywhere, abal, gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, humor garing, abal**

* * *

Seperti hari biasa, mereka berlatih basket di gedung olahraga. Namun ada salah satu dari mereka yang aneh, yaitu Kise.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan melamun, lanjutin latihan!" teriak Aomine yang mengagetkan Kise.

"Hehe.. Gomen-ssu~" kata Kise. Tetapi, mukanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kise, bisa-bisanya hari ini ditengah latihan neraka kau bahagia? Biasanya kau mengeluh," tanya Aomine heran.

"Kise-kun, jika kau tetap berdiri disitu maka –"

BRAK! Suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat keras.

"Ryota, latihan mu ditambah 10x lipat hari ini,"

"HEE?! Kenapa hanya aku?!" teriak Kise dramatis seperti di sinetron-sinetron.

"Itu karena kau malas latihan," jawab Akashi. Kise pun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Aka-chin ~ besok libur 1 minggu, kan?" tanya Murasakibara yang mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, nam –"

"BISAKAH KITA TIDAK LATIHAN NANTI? Aku ingin menikmati liburanku yang berharga kali ini!" pinta Aomine. Dan.. Sungguh beraninya makhluk satu ini melanggar peraturan.

"Daiki.. Kau beraninya me –"

"IDE BAGUS, AOMINECCHI! AKU ADA TIKET KE TAMAN BERMAIN-SSU!" kata makhluk kuning yang juga mulai kurang ajar menurut sang kapten.

"Ryota, latihan mu –"

"Kyaa! Aku mau ikut, aku juga ingin berlibur!" ucap Momoi ikut-ikutan.

"Satsu –"

"Tidak apa-apa lah sekali-kali, Akashi?" bujuk Aomine sok baik.

"Cukup, Daiki. Dengar –"

"Ya! Ide bagus, kan –"

Wusssh. Sebuah gunting melayang di udara, hampir menusuk badan Kise. Kenapa bisa ada gunting? Kemarin gunting nya Kuroko ketinggalan di ruang latihan sehabis dipakai untuk tugas seni rupa.

"RYOTA, DAIKI, SATSUKI, DENGARKAN ATAU KUBUNUH?!"

Jdaar. Rasanya seperti ketiga orang tersebut kesambet petir (?).

.

.

.

Suasana pun menjadi sepi, tak ada yang berani pada Akashi.

"Cih, ini anak tiap hari kayak banteng ngamuk," batin Aomine stress.

"Andaikan Akashi jadi anak baik sekali aja," batin Kise yang mulai gila.

"Ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, zodiak Kise berada di urutan pertama," batin Midorima.

"Baiklah, aku beri keringanan kepada kalian semua. Besok kita akan pergi ke Ta –"

"YES!" semua anggota pun berbahagia atas kebaikan sang kapten yang dari dulu dinanti-nantikan. Dan mereka semua tetap saja lupa bahwa 'dilarang memotong perkataan Akashi'.

"Tidak akan jadi jika kalian memotong perkataan ku lagi, ingat itu," kata Akashi dengan dingin.

Glek.

"Aku hanya akan memberi kalian 1 hari untuk libur latihan. Besok berkumpul di taman dekat sekolah pukul 7 tepat," perintah Akashi.

"HAI!" semua patuh.

"Namun hari ini, Daiki, Ryota.." tatap Akashi tajam kepada mereka berdua dengan aura yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Mampus, mati gue! Latihan neraka ditambah," batin Aomine pasrah.

"Mati mati mati matilah akuu~" batin Kise.

"Lari sprint keliling sekolah 5x! Jika berhenti, diulang dan ditambah 10 putaran!" perintah Akashi dengan kejamnya.

Ya, beginilah nasib Aomine dan Kise hari ini. Eh, apakah cuman mereka berdua yang tidak beruntung?

"Tetsuya. Bangun atau kutambah latihanmu 5x lipat?!"

"Atsushi. Apakah kau ingin snackmu hangus?!"

"Shintarou. Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan tidak boleh membawa lucky item mu kemari?!"

"Dan, Satsuki! Bisakah kau lebih fokus?!"

Oh, ternyata semuanya. Tetapi menurut mereka semua, setidaknya besok ada libur latihan basket.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kise dan Aomine…

"Aominecchi… Hosh hosh, apakah kau tidak capek?" tanya Kise dengan begonya.

"Baka! Tentu saja capek. Apalagi, harus berdua denganmu!"

"Jahat sekali-ssu! Bagaimana jika kita berhenti sebentar? Hosh hosh,"

"Benar juga, mana mungkin setan seperti Akashi tahu!"

"Begitu ya, Daiki, Ryota?"

"TENTU SAJA!" ucap Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"Eh.. T-tadi i-itu suara Akashicchi kan?!"

"M-masaka.. kalau begitu.." Aomine dan Kise yang kicep menyiapkan ancang-ancang lari dan..

"Tenang saja, ada hukuman yang baru untuk kalian. Lari keliling sekolah sampai aku bilang BERHENTI,"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak mereka berdua. Aomine dan Kise pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Ini fanfic yang pertama kali dibuat.. *jleb*

Maaf jika humornya garing dan..dan..

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, dan jika berminat silahkan di-**review **:D


	2. Chapter 2: Taman Bermain

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, humor garing, abal**

* * *

Pagi yang tak menyenangkan bagi Kise. Ia terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh dengan tidak _elite_ nya. Apalagi, ia ditertawakan oleh anak-anak kecil yang berada disitu.

* * *

Sementara itu di taman…

"Oi, Kise mana, nih?" tanya Aomine. Sudah ada 3 orang lain yang berkumpul, yaitu Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

"Mungkin ia akan telat, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan tampang _pokerface_-nya.

"Menurut ramalam Oha-Asa hari ini, zodiaknya berada di peringkat terbawah," ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih, lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Aomine yang paling bego diantara Kiseki no Sedai kepada Midorima.

"Bisa jadi ia akan sial hari ini, nyam nyam," jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan snack tercintanya.

"Itu benar," kata Midorima menimpali jawaban Murasakibara.

"Sekarang jam..7," ucap Kuroko melihat jamnya.

Dan, Akashi datang dengan mobil super mewahnya.

"Berarti sekarang tinggal Ki –" kata-kata Aomine terputus.

"Hosh, hosh, aku datang tepat waktu, kan?" kata Kise datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kise-chin~ Krauk krauk, kenapa ngos-ngosan begitu?" tanya Murasakibara heran.

"Kise-kun, apakah kau habis dikejar anjing?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~! Ya, aku habis dikejar anjing galak.. Dan yang terpenting, aku datang tepat waktu, kan?" kata Kise,

"Tidak, Ryota. Kau datang jam 7 lebih 5 detik," jawab Akashi.

"_Anjir, nyampe diitung detiknya segala!_" batin Midorima.

"Sekarang sisa Satsuki," kata Aomine.

Tiba-tiba HP Kise berbunyi.

_Dengar laraku~ Suara hati ini memanggil namamu~ Karena separuh a~ku, dirimu~_

"_Baru tau gue, Kise suka lagu galau begituan," _batin Aomine.

"Ryota, angkat teleponmu!" perintah Akashi. Kise pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" sapa Kise.

"_Ki-chan~ Maaf, ternyata hari ini aku ada acara keluarga! Gomen, ne?_"

"Momoicchi~ tidak apa-apa,"

"_Kalau begitu, jaa!_"

Piip.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah, dari Momoicchi. Katanya, ia tidak bisa ikut-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Na, Kise-kun, apa kau bawa tiketnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Tiket apa?" tanya Kise yang entah pura-pura bego atau sengaja ngerjain.

"Tch, Kise! Jangan bercanda.." kata Aomine kesal.

"Tiket ke taman bermain?" tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Midorima dkk ( minus Akashi ).

"Lupa," kata Kise singkat-padat-jelas dengan tampang tak bersalah sama sekali.

"KISE!" teriak Aomine.

"Kise-kun, jangan pura-pura lupa begitu," kata Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi.. gomenasai, aku benar-benar lupa-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"SIALAN LU KISE! Terus gimana jadinya?!" teriak Aomine stress.

"Beli tiket saja nanti, Kise-chin~" usul Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus snack.

"Tetapi harganya mahal-ssu!" jawab Kise dramatis tak mau dompetnya menjadi tipis.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, Kise," kata Midorima.

"Tetapi aku tak bawa uang banyak-ssu…" kata Kise.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat," kata Akashi yang akhirnya angkat bicara mengenai masalah ini.

"Teta –"

"Ikuti perintahku, Ryota,"

* * *

-skip time-

Mereka pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan mobil limousine sang kapten.

"Kalau begitu si –"

"Aku, Ryota,"

Akashi sang kapten pun membeli tiket untuk 6 orang. Harganya mahal, loh *lah*.

"Arigato Akashic –"

"Diam, Ryota," perintah Akashi. Kenapa Akashi daritadi ngomong begini mulu? -_-

Dan yang dilihat para anggota Kiseki no Sedai..

"_Anjritt! Akashi kaya banget!_" batin Kise.

"_Kalau gue ada uang sebanyak dia, gue bisa beli semua poster Mai-chan!_" batin Aomine yang pikirannya selalu Mai-chan mulu.

"_Enak kalau ada uang segitu, aku bisa beli snack banyak,_" batin Murasakibara yang gak jauh-jauh dari snack.

"_Aku bisa beli vanilla milkshake banyak kalau ada uang sebanyak itu,_" batin Kuroko yang kok juga ikut-ikutan mikirin ginian?!

Jadi, yang mereka lihat adalah DOMPET AKASHI.

"Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Tetsuya, ada apa kalian melamun?! Cepat masuk!" perintah Akashi yang sudah berada di dalam taman bermain bersama Midorima. Karena ucapan kaptennya itu, mereka berempat pun segera masuk dengan tiket yang tadi Akashi beli.

"Krauk krauk.. Aka-chin, main di wahana apa dulu? Nyam nyam.." tanya Murasakibara sambil makan.

"Atsushi, jangan bicara sambil makan," ujar Akashi memperingatkan Murasakibara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku ingin naik roller coaster-ssu!" kata Kise dengan semangatnya.

"Bagaimana jika main komedi putar? Pasti makhluk kuning sangat bahagia!" ledek Aomine kepada Kise.

"Hii, jahatnya Aominecchi-ssu!" kata Kise.

"Lebih baik kita hompimpa untuk menentukan permainan," usul Midorima dengan bijaknya. Akhirnya, mereka pun hompimpa.

"HOMPIMPA ALAIHUM GAMBRENG,"

Mungkin pengunjung taman bermain yang lain bingung, pelangi seperti mereka ngapain, sih?

"Aku pertama," kata Akashi.

"_Rencana apa yang Akashi-kun buat?!_"

"_Kampret! Dia pake pertama segala!_"

"_Jangan sampai rumah hantu-ssu!_"

"_Gue ada bad feeling, nih,_"

"_Snack yang ini enak banget!_" kenapa orang ini malah mikir ginian, ah sudahlah.

"Baiklah, kita pertama pergi ke Wahana Super Trap," kata Akashi menentukan. Sedangkan yang lain tidak tahu bahwa ada wahana seperti itu.

"Emang ada wahana begituan?!" teriak Kise yang begonya hampir ngelewatin Aomine.

"Eh Kise, lu bego ya? Liat woy, itu ada!" kata Aomine yang tumben lancar otaknya.

"Ano, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, ayo cepat," panggil Kuroko yang tidak disadari hawa keberadaannya oleh Aomine.

"ANJRITTT MUNCUL DARIMANE LO TETSUU!?" teriak Aomine kaget. Tiba-tiba hawa udara berubah.

"Aominecchi, kok rasanya ada aura ga enak ya?" bisik Kise yang masih bego pada Aomine.

"Lu kagak sadar, tong?!" bisik Aomine ketus.

"Ryota, Daiki…" panggil Akashi dengan dingin. Hampir mirip sama hantu, kalo dibandingin ucapannya mungkin 13:12. Itumah lebih namanya, ya.

"AYO MASUK KE WAHANA!" ucap Aomine lari masuk ke wahana sambil menarik tangan Kise. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng atas tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ara.. Aka-chin~ krauk, bagaimana jika masuknya berpasang-pasangan? Kres kres~" usul Murasakibara sebelum mereka berempat masuk ke dalam wahana.

"Kalau begitu, Atsushi dengan Tetsuya. Shintarou denganku," perintah Akashi.

Kuroko dan Murasakibara masuk lebih dahulu.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi pada Aomine dan Kise? :D

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo T_T dan maaf humor garing.

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya..

Aomine: Kok gue sama Kise mulu dah?

Kise: Entahlah, mungkin hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua. *DITABOK*

Dadah sampai jumpa di chapter 3 !


	3. Chapter 3: Wahana Super Trap

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, humor garing, abal**

* * *

Keadaan ketika mereka masuk..

Aomine & Kise POV:

"Huwaaa! Mukaku yang ganteng bin kece ini kena telur mentah-ssu!" kata Kise histeris dengan alaynya.

"Mending lu Kise, daritadi gue jatuh mulu ke lubang tiba-tiba!" keluh Aomine tak kalah kesal.

"Aominecchi! Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita lebih berhati-hati?"

"Gimana mau hati-hati! Liat woy depan lu ada apaan," teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk..

JRENG.

"POCOOONG!" teriak mereka berdua histeris.

"Woy, kita dikejar! Cepetan lu Kise!

"Tunggu, hwaa –" Kise tiba-tiba jatuh terpeleset.

BRAK!

"Itai.." rintih Kise. Rasanya susah sekali untuk bangun. Oh, rupanya ada lem.

"Tch, pake jatoh segala! Di belakang lo ada lontong tuh!" keluh Aomine.

"Lontong apaan-ssu?"

"Itulo yang mirip permen,"

"Permen apa-ssu?"

"Ribet amat lu, masa kagak tau,"

"Apaan jadinya?!"

"Hantu bungkus, udah lupain aje, cara lu berdiri gimana?!"

"Ada lem-ssu.." ucap Kise pelan.

"HAH?! APA?! LEM SUSU?!" teriak Aomine.

"BUKAN-SSU! LEM BIASA, AOMINECCHI!"

"TADI KATANYA LEM SUSU?!" ujar Aomine mulai berdebat.

"TAU AH! NYESEL GUE NAPA BERDUA DOANG BARENG LO!" teriak Kise tak mau kalah.

"LAGIAN LU YANG IKUT KAN?!"

"KAN LU YANG NARIK!"

"LAH DARIPADA LU DIHUKUM AKASHI?!"

Debat mereka pun berjalan lancar, eh maksudnya lama. Karena bosan tak diperhatikan, si lontong, eh si permen, eh si hantu bungkus maksudnya, pun pergi.

* * *

Murasakibara & Kuroko POV:

Saat baru masuk, snack tercinta Murasakibara terkena telur mentah. Ia pun sangat kesal. Sedangkan Kuroko berusaha berhati-hati, tetapi tetap saja ada banyak jebakan tak terduga.

"Ne, Kuro-chin~ Apa kau melihat jalan keluar?"

"Gomenasai, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Oh…"

.

.

.

"Aku lihat jalan keluar," ucap Murasakibara.

Ya, Murasakibara dan Kuroko pun menuju kesana. Akan tetapi, itu ternyata bukan jalan keluar, itu adalah jebakan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun terus mencari jalan keluar. Baju Kuroko sangat kotor, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya celananya yang kotor. Tak jarang Murasakibara kejedot tembok, dikarenakan mereka masuk ke tempat yang sempit dan gelap.

JDUUKK!

"Aduh,"

JDUUKK!

"It-ai.."

JDUUKK!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"

Setelah itu pun mereka tidak terkena jebakan atau apapun lagi meskipun masih berada di tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Namun 10 menit berselang…

JDUUK! JDAK! JDUK! ….. PRANG!

* * *

Akashi & Midorima POV:

Mereka masuk ke wahana. Dan, wah! Ada kuntilanak yang pemberani (?)! Berani apaan? Berani lemparin telur ke sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai!

"Ffuu," Akashi menghela napas.

"Aka..shi?"

"KEKEKEKEKE," Oh, jiwa psikopat Akashi keluar *jdar*.

"A-anu..saya bi –" ucap kuntilanak itu terbata-bata karena takut kepada Akashi.

"SIAPA KAU BERANINYA DENGANKU?!" ucap Akashi keras. Lalu, Akashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya sedikit, " Sadarilah tempatmu, " ucapnya lagi dengan dingin. Hantunya membeku dan gemetar di tempat, ia tidak dapat melempar telur lagi.

"Pergi atau kubunuh?" ancam Akashi dengan menyeringai dan dengan aura yang super menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan daripada aura hantunya (?).

Dan, hantunya langsung kabur seketika.

Akashi dan Midorima pun dengan cepat dapat menyelesaikan wahana ini. Tentunya, taka da yang berani memasukkan Akashi kedalam jebakan lagi.

"Shintarou, pergi beli minuman disana. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," perintah Akashi kepada Midorima yang daritadi cengo gara-gara ngeliat hantu yang ketakutan sama Akashi.

"Baiklah, Akashi,"

Sehabis Akashi balik dan Midorima telah selesai membeli minuman, mereka menunggu yang lain tepat di depan pintu exit dengan membawa kamera. Tau kan, apa rencana mereka?

* * *

Aomine & Kise POV:

"Kapan lu mau bangun dari tempat itu, hah? Suara gue serak lama-lama teriak mulu!" kata Aomine sudah capek berdebat dengan Kise.

"Makanya bantuin aku, Aominecchi…" kata Kise lemas tak berdaya (?).

"Yaudah, sini gue tarik. 1..2..3!" ucap Aomine sambil menarik tangan Kise. Dan hasilnya… BRUK!

Mereka berdua masuk ke lubang yang sama.

"Sialan lu.. duh.. berat, woy! Cepet naik ke atas sana!"

"Hii.. makanya jangan narik kekencengan-ssu!"

"CEPET GA KE ATAS SANA?!"

Dengan susah payah, artis pirang itu naik ke atas.

"Sekarang bantuin gue ke atas…" pinta Aomine.

"Dadah-ssu…" kata Kise yang justru malah meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berada didalam lubang.

"Tch.. Oi, Kise!" panggil Aomine. Tetap saja Kise berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

"_Sialan lu Kise! Tunggu balesan dari gue_," batin Aomine.

Dan setelah 5 menit berjuang, usaha Aomine berhasil. Usaha untuk keluar dari lubang.

* * *

Murasakibara & Kuroko POV:

Betapa mengejutkannya, mereka, Murasakibara dan Kuroko bertemu Kise.

"Wah.. Ada Kise-chin~"

"Murasakicchi.. KUROKOCCHI!" panggil Kise dan memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat sangat erat. Sampai-sampai Kuroko sulit bernapas.

"Kise-kun, to-long le-pas-kan.." pinta Kuroko. Kise pun melepaskan.

"Kise-chin~ Kamu ada snack?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak ada-ssu,"

"Kise-kun, dimana Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko tidak melihat Aomine di sekitar sini.

"Dia tadi jatuh ke lubang, lalu aku tinggal-ssu!" jawab Kise dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa.

End of POV

* * *

Tiba-tiba orang yang mukanya coretsehitamairgotcoret garang pun datang lalu menjitak kepala Kise.

"ENAK BANGET YA LO PAKE NINGGALIN GUE!" teriak Aomine yang sehabis itu bermain pukul-pukulan dengan makhluk kuning.

"Kuro-chin, ayo jalan lagi," ajak Murasakibara. Kuroko pun berjalan lagi. Kise dan Aomine juga ikut. Dan..

"ITU JALAN KELUARNYA!" seru semua.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada robot raksasa mengejar mereka membawa pedang.

"LARIII!"

PRAANGG JDUUK JDAAK DUK DAK BRAK PRANGG

"AWAS! DARITADI LO NABRAK GUE KISE!"

"BIAR! DARIPADA DIBUNUH ROBOT ITU!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dihadapan mereka. Jreng.

"CHUCKYY!"

Mereka semua akhirnya berlari dengan menabrak kursi, meja, dan lain-lain.

JDUUK! PRANG! DAK! BRUK! BRAK!

"Ituu diaa jalan keluar!"

Akashi yang sudah siap daritadi dengan kameranya pun memfoto mereka satu per satu saat keluar dari wahana. Muka mereka sangaaat kotor. Bahkan, Murasakibara benjol di kepalanya. Ekspresi mereka semua sangat langka.

"Hah.. Hosh, hosh.. Itu super trap gabung sama rumah hantu apa?!" keluh Kise.

"_Sialan Akashi,_" batin Aomine.

"Aku lapar…" kata Murasakibara.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, nanodayo?" ledek Midorima. Mereka pun heran melihat wajah Midorima & Akashi yang putih bersih tanpa noda (?!).

"Lu abis masuk langsung keluar ya?" ejek Aomine kepada Midorima.

"Tentu tidak, nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

"Kami selamat dari jebakan, itu saja," kata Akashi dingin sambil melihat foto-foto tadi di kameranya.

"Ara~ Mereka takut sama Aka-chin~" kata Murasakibara.

"Baju kalian kotor, cepat ganti baju!" perintah Akashi. Mereka kecuali Midorima dan sang kapten pun segera mengganti baju.

"Bagaimana fotonya?"

"Bagus,"

* * *

Maaf kalau garing dan typo

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya.. jika berminat tolong di review thankyou *bow*

Bersambung di chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4: Roller Coaster

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, humor garing, abal**

* * *

Mereka berempat pun kembali. Dan untuk menentukan permainan ke 2, mereka hompimpa lagi. Tetapi, Akashi tidak ikut. Jika ikut, sudah dipastikan Akashi menang 100%.

"Hompimpa alaihum gambreng!"

Kise menang.

"Yee! Sekarang aku yang nentuin-ssu~!" ucap Kise girang dengan background bunga-bunga (?)..

"Kise curang luu!" kata Aomine ngajak ribut.

"Bodo amat ah~! Ayo ke roller coaster-ssu~!" ajak Kise.

* * *

Mereka semua ke tempat roller coaster. Dan..eh, masa sih, mereka semua?

"Akashicchi dan Murasakicchi mana?" tanya Kise.

"Mungkin sedang beli snack, nanodayo," jawab Midorima.

"Apa mungkin mereka takut naik roller coaster?" kata Aomine ngawur.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Aomine-kun," bantah Kuroko.

"Oh begitu ya, Daiki?"

Jreng. Tau sendiri kan siapa yang muncul.

"Ayo antri," usul Kise berhati-hati. Suasana masih saja mengerikan. Di tempat roller coaster, antrian cukup panjang.

"Ne, Aka-chin~ Apakah boleh naik roller coaster sambil makan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Kalau sambil makan pocky?"

"Tidak,"

"Mochi?"

"Tidak,"

"Maiubo?"

"Tidak,"

"Sup tofu?"

"Sama saja,"

"Indom*e?"

"Tidak boleh, Atsushi,"

"Wah, indom*e makanan dari mana-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Aku dikasih saudaraku dari Indonesia, enak loh," jawab Murasakibara. Loh, kok jadi promosi gini?..

"Ah, aku juga pernah beli yang rasa baso sapi!" kata Aomine nimbrung.

"Yang rasa iga penyet enak, loh, Mine-chin,"

"Cabe hijau juga enak, nanodayo,"

"Aku suka yang rasa kari ayam," kata Kuroko ikut-ikutan juga.

"Kalo Akashicchi suka yang rasa apa?"

.

.

.

"Tomyam,"

Mereka semua tiba-tiba ingat saat ditraktir Akashi. Ya, ditraktir mie itu. Indom*e rasa tomyam itu warna kaldunya merah.

"_Anjrit, gue aja waktu itu langsung pergi_," batin Aomine.

"Itu juga enak, Aka-chin~" kata Murasakibara. Bentar, kenapa jadi bahas ginian?

"Hei, giliran kita-ssu!" ucap Kise riang gembira seperti anak TK yang sedang pariwisata. Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam seperti rambut mereka (?), Kise terlihat gembira, Aomine sok _gentle_ (sebenernya Aomine cukup tegang gitu), Midorima cuek (ga peduli mau kayak gimana tar roller coasternya), Kuroko tetap dengan pokerface-nya, Akashi stay _cool_, dan Murasakibara lagi kelaperan ( abis bahas mie sih ).

SRUUSH.

Roller coaster melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Oh iya, roller coaster ini outdoor.

"AAAAAAA!" teriak penumpang lain. Sedangkan Kise tersenyum lebar sampe giginya keliatan..(?).

Sehabis roller coaster..

"Hnn.. Ano, toilet dimana?" kata Kuroko yang sepertinya ingin muntah.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku menemani Kurokocchi ke toilet dulu yaa~" kata Kise. Kuroko dan Kise pun segera pergi.

Ekspresi mereka setelah naik roller coaster pun juga bermacam-macam, seperti Aomine yang kepalanya pusing, Akashi yang tetep aja daritadi stay _cool_, Murasakibara dengan tenangnya memakan snack tercintanya ( yang tadi dibelikan Akashi ), bahkan roh Midorima yang rasanya ingin keluar. Beberapa menit berselang, Kuroko dan Kise datang.

"Cepet juga si Tetsu," kata Aomine.

Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara pun hompimpa lagi. Kali ini, untuk menentukan permainan ke 3.

"HOMPIMPA ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!"

* * *

Ok chapter ini pendeknya pake banget (?) Awalnya mau digabung

Maaf updatenya lama bgt ._. Maaf juga atas kekurangannya dan segala typo


	5. Chapter 5: Cooking Test!

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Liburan Para Kiseki no Sedai**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, humor garing, abal**

* * *

"Aku menang~ Ayo ke sana," tunjuk Murasakibara ke sebuah wahana yang bernama "Cooking Mania". Semua pun masuk ke situ. Wah, tak disangka-sangka di sini sepi. Jadi tidak perlu antri.

Di wahana ini, kita bisa memasak sepuas kita. Asalkan, nanti harus dimakan dan dihabiskan!. Biaya bahan-bahannya? Tentu saja gratis! Mereka semua pun ke dapur dan memakai celemek.

Entah kenapa di sini tiba-tiba menjadi ramai. Bukan ramai antri, tetapi untuk melihat pelangi seperti mereka memasak. Akashi memakai celemek berwarna merah, Kise kuning, Kuroko biru muda, Aomine biru tua, Midorima hijau, dan Murasakibara ungu. Terlihat seperti pelangi.. ( pelangi ndasmu! ). Fans Kiseki no Sedai, apalagi fans nya Kise, teriak-teriak kesurupan. Eh maksudnya teriak-teriak gak jelas. Tentunya, teriakannya tidak sekeras Kise.

* * *

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai membuat pertandingan memasak. Itu terjadi dikarenakan petugas di wahana memberi tes memasak kepada mereka. Masing-masing anggota sudah siap. Waktu mereka memasak hanya 2 jam. Mereka disuruh membuat.. Kira-kira apa ya~ Kasi tau gak ya *ditendang* membuat kue dan minumannya!

"Waktu dimulai dari… Sekarang!" aba-aba petugas wahana.

Akashi segera mengambil bahan memasak. Tentu saja ia akan menang, dia kan, perfect di segala bidang..

Murasakibara juga mengambil bahan memasak. Entah kenapa pasti cake buatan murasakibara nanti manis..

Aomine hanya diam di tempat, ia bingung " _Bikin kue apaan ya_?" batinnya dalam hati.

Kise pun tak mau kalah dengan Akashi dan Murasakibara, ia tak mau terlihat payah di depan fans nya.

Midorima yang tergolong anak pintar, mengambil bahan memasak (?).

Kuroko juga mengambil bahan memasak. Mungkin, Kuroko akan membuat minuman vanilla milkshake.

Akashi membuat cake yang sangat menawan, yaitu wedding cake. Eh enggak lah, sang emperor membuat red velvet cake yang ia hias dengan sangat elegan. Kapten yang satu ini pun membuat minuman yang sangat menawan, entahlah namanya apa (?!). Karena bosan menunggu, ia juga membuat blood cake. Blood cake nya memang lumayan mengerikan.. Entahlah apakah petugas wahana nya kuat mental untuk mencicipi ini (?)…

Apa yang Murasakibara buat? Ia membuat kue black forest yang kemudian ia hias dengan nerunerunerune candy~ Yaah, minumannya? Gak tau, tapi pasti ia akan membuat minuman yang manis XD.

Kise membuat operacake. Ya, operacake nya sempurna. Ia pernah menonton cara membuat operacake. Tau sendiri kan, skillnya? Perfect copy… Ulululu , puji kerang ajaib.. *ngaco*.

Midorima membuat blueberry cheesecake. Ia hias dengan cantik, fufufu.

Kuroko membuat kue rasa vanilla yang ia hias dengan vanilla macaron dan minumannya vanilla milkshake.

Dan Aomine? Ia berusaha membuat kue dengan susah payah. Minuman sih, gampang! Teh juga bisa (?).

Tak terasa waktu sisa 5 menit. Akashi telah selesai dari tadi. Yang sedang tegang adalah Aomine, karena ia belum selesai. Dasar, Ahomine.

"Tch! Ga usah dihias, deh," batin Aomine gregetan.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!" waktu habis. Semua berhenti memasak. Aomine terlihat sangat stress dan pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalian potong kuenya sedikit saja untuk saya cicipi," kata petugas wahana yang sekaligus sedang menjadi juri sekarang. Semua kecuali Akashi menuruti perhatian itu, mengapa? Sebelum petugas wahana bilang, Akashi sudah melakukannya sebelum diperintahkan.

Pertama kali yang dicicipi adalah kuenya Kise.

"Enak dan lembut sekali, seperti professional," puji juri yang kata Akashi sih namanya .

Kise pun ngefly ke langit ke 7 *heh*.

"Iya dong, siapa dulu, Kise Ryouta gitu loh!," ucap Kise bangga. Fans nya histeris kesurupan lagi (?).

Sekarang, punya Aomine.

"Enak, tapi tampilannya terlalu buruk," puji sekaligus h-i-n-a .

"_Bodo amat penampilannya, yang penting enak kan rasanya_?!" batin Aomine dalam hati membela dirinya.

Giliran Kuroko yang dicicipi kuenya.

"Enak," kata .

"Arigatou, Robin-san," jawab Kuroko.

mencicipi punya Midorima.

"Enak sekali,"

Lalu Murasakibara.

"Manis, dan lembut,"

Dan terakhir Akashi.

"Penampilannya dan rasanya sempurna sekali," puji tak bohong. Karena sendiri bikin kue gak seenak buatan Akashi (?!).

"Tch, iya dah yang jago masak~" batin Aomine kesel dipuji mulu Akashi.

"Wah Aka-chin hebat~ nanti bagi ya," kata Murasakibara.

"Sudah kuduga Akashi pasti paling jago,nanodayo," batin Midorima dalam hati.

"Kesalnyaa bukan punyaku yang dibilang _perfect_-ssu!" batin Kise.

* * *

-skip-

Mereka yang sudah kelaperan ( apalagi Murasakibara yang keliatannya udah lesu gak makan 3 jam ) pun segera memilih tempat duduk dan makan.

"Yatta~ Aku mau coba buatanku duluan-ssu!" ucap Kise riang gembira. Yang lain juga makan kue buatan sendiri.

"Akashi, lo mau makan 2 kue besar? Gemuk loh entar," ejek Aomine yang lupa siapa yang ia ejek.

"Jangan bicara hal yang bodoh, Daiki," jawab Akashi setajam silettt (?!).

"Itu benar, karena pasti aku yang akan menghabiskan kuenya Aka-chin~" kata Murasakibara yang sedang mengambil kue Akashi.

"Akashi, boleh kucicipi kue mu?" tanya Midorima.

"Silahkan saja, Shintarou,"

Dan, mereka semua pun kenyang. Eh salah, Murasakibara masih lapar. Mereka pun pergi dari wahana itu, ya iyalah mau ngapain lagi di situ.

"Kue buatan Akashicchi sangat enak! Aku mau lagi-ssu~" kata Kise. Sebelum yang lain menjawab kata-kata Kise, para gadis fans Kiseki no Sedai mengerubungi mereka.

"KYAAAA!"

"KISEE-KUN, TOLONG FOTO DENGANKU!"

"MURASAKIBARA-KUN, MAU LOLLIPOP INI GAK?"

"KUROKO-KUN, MAU FOTO BERSAMAKUU?"

"AOMINE KEREN BANGET!"

"AKASHI-KUN KEREN! CAKEP BANGET!"

Ok, itu dia beberapa contoh teriakan para fans. Lalu, apa yang akan Kiseki no Sedai lakukan?~

* * *

Apakah mereka akan koprol berjamaah? *ditendang*

Maaf atas kekurangannya dan typo

Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
